The sport of disc golf makes use of one or more discs, and one or more disc catching devices. As in regular golf, the object is to obtain the lowest score, where a point is added to a player's score each time a disc is thrown, and where the goal is to throw the disc so that it is caught by and retained in a disc catching device.
Disc golf was founded more than thirty years ago by Disc Golf Association, Inc., a California corporation based at 16 Maher Road, Watsonville, Calif. Disc Golf Association, Inc. was founded by “Steady” Ed Headrick, the inventor of the Frisbee®. Frisbee is a registered trademark of Wham-O, Inc., a Delaware corporation based at 5903 Christie Avenue, Emeryville, Calif. The disc catching device is sometimes referred to as a Disc Pole Hole® Disc Pole Hole is a registered trademark of Disc Golf Association, Inc.